Crónicas de un suicidio
by sayori sakura
Summary: Capitulo Final!
1. todo comienza en el parque

**Crónicas de un suicidio**

**Todo comienza en el parque  
**

habían varias revistas, en cada portada salia su nombre, tenia su dormitorio repleta de sus fotos, su amor por ella no cesaba, sentía que cada vez la amaba más y más, sus paredes solo tenían imágenes de ella, en tan poco tiempo ella consiguió ser famosa, tenía innumerables admiradores, pero uno en especial que siempre la había apoyado desde sus inicios como bailarina, con el pasar de los años sus estudios intervinieron en su amistad, ahora solo conservaba las revistas y sus fotos, la única persona que había amado en toda su vida. Desde la infancia habían sido bien unidos, pero los deseos de ella los llevaron a separarse.

-Tea...-susurro Yugi.

Yugi nunca pudo dejar de amar a su querida Tea, pero jamás fue capaz de decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos. Tea había logrado su sueño, había ido a New York a ser una gran bailarina, para suerte de ella la escogieron para armar un grupo de !pop rock! que en poco tiempo fue la aclamación de todos, no solo bailaban si no que también cantaban, Yugi gastaba todo su dinero en comprar los CD que ella sacaba al año.

Yugi no había tenido noticias de Tea hace varios años, pero en una de las revista que habían sacado ese mes decía que regresaría a su país natal, y que estaría por varias semanas, esta era la oportunidad de Yugi de saber de la vida de Tea y reencontrarse con su amada, ¿pero estaría dispuesto a decirle lo que sentía?, la verdad estaba confundido, para mala suerte de Yugi el no se encontraba en Domino si no en Egipto en una de las excavaciones mas importante de su vida.

Yugi había seguido los pasos de su abuelito quería convertirse en egiptólogo, y hace poco había acabado la universidad, así que recién comenzaba a trabajar y pudo viajar a Egipto. Su mas grande inspiración de ser egiptólogo fue haber conocido a Yami Atemu, lo que vivió en su adolescencia lo habían llevado a tomar los mismo pasos que su abuelito. En Egipto tenia una pequeña casa, donde vivía con Rebecca y otros amigos que se había echo en las excavaciones, Rebecca también había seguido los pasos de su abuelito, pero en cambio ella nunca dejo de amar a Yugi aunque supiese que este no le correspondía, por lo menos quería verlo feliz.

-Yugi, ¿es verdad que Tea regresara a Domino?- dijo Rebecca con nerviosismo.

-si, creo que las noticias de ella se divulgan rápidamente ¿no crees?- Yugi lo decía con una amplia sonrisa, sintiéndose orgulloso de su amiga.

-tienes razón, pero...Por que no te tomas un descanso- Rebeca quería que Yugi sea Feliz, así que no le importaría trabajar sola por un tiempo.

-¿un descanso?-

-si Yugi, has trabajo duro, deberías ir a visitar a tu abuelito-

-pues...No se, dejar todo este trabajo-

-no te preocupes, yo me encargare de todo- Rebecca intentaba fingir felicidad.

-pero...-

-vamos Yugi tienes que tomarte un descanso has trabajado muy duro, además si no aceptas, todo los días te molestare con lo mismo- le guiño el ojo a Yugi.

-creo que eso no me conviene- Yugi lo decía con sarcasmo, pero como evitar la insistencia de su amiga.

-bueno, acepto, pero este descanso no sera largo-

-esta bien Yugi-

-mañana tomare el primer vuelo que salga a Domino-

-que bueno, vas a ver que todo estará bien cuando llegues-

Yugi sabia las intenciones que tenia Rebecca, ella siempre supo lo que sentía Yugi hacia Tea, y era el momento perfecto para que se reencontrara, ahora solo faltaba que el destino los una, y esperaba que este a su favor, no deseaba nada mas que ver a Yugi y Tea juntos.

Rebecca se quedo en su habitación viendo por la ventana el polvo que se levantaba de la arena, era una noche llena de estrellas y la luna llena estaba en su mejor momento. No creía mucho en los deseos, pero decidió pedir uno, era el que Yugi y Tea se volvieran a ver y que Yugi sea feliz. Rebecca no pudo dormir en todo la noche pensado en que pasara cuando Yugi y Tea se encuentren, la verdad sentía celos de Tea, por que a la única persona que había amado Yugi era a ella, y ni siquiera le tomo importancia a los sentimientos que ella sentía hacia el.

* * *

Ya había pasado la noche, y Yugi estaba listo para iniciar su viaje, solo le faltaba despedirse de Rebecca.

-Rebecca espero y puedas controlar tu sola, todas las excavaciones-

-!Yugi! deja de preocuparte tanto, yo se hacer mi trabajo-

-pero recuerda que si necesitas de mi ayuda no dudaras en llamarme-

-!ash! Yugi ya súbete al avión o se te va a ir-

-pero...-

-pero nada, !ya vete!-

Yugi subió al avión si nada mas que decirle, pero aun se preocupaba por ella, y le parecía algo injusto que el se tomara un tiempo libre y que ella no, así que decide darle a ella un tiempo libre cuando regresara.

Todo iba bien, el avión por fin había llegado a su objetivo, el se acerco a pedir un taxi para que lo llevaran a su hogar. Pero...De pronto.

-oigan ese no es Yugi, el Rey de lo juegos-

-es imposible, el se había ido a unas excavaciones-

-es el, es el, no hay duda, míralo-

-si es verdad, es Yugi-

-!Yugi! !Yugi! !Yugi!- le gritaban.

Claro que Yugi se percato de eso, y el reacciono, salio corriendo pero no sabia a donde iba, hasta que cruzo el parque de Domino por completo, y se percato que ya no lo seguían, ahora todos iban a saber de su regreso a Domino, y eso no era nada bueno.

Pudo llegar a su casa completo, claro que fue muy cansado y agotador, ahora lo único que pedía era un respiro y su cuerpo le reclamaba descansar, bueno ahora tenia una semana para descansar todo los tormentosos dias que estuvo en Egipto con ese sol infernal.

-abuelito...-

-Yugi, que se supone que haces aquí-

-tomándome un descanso, me puedes brindar un vaso de agua por favor-

-si Yugi-

-gracias-

-no me digas que tu regreso es por Tea-

-la verdad no tenia planeado venir, solo que Rebecca me obligo-

-¿Rebecca?, no se supone que ella te ama-

-si pero ahora solo le importa mi felicidad, así que decidió darme un descanso, con su arrogancia no me quedo mas que aceptar-

-ya veo...-

-pero tal vez no me encuentre con Tea como ella lo planeo-

-por cierto subiré un rato a mi recámara, dormiré un poco, hoy fue un día agotador- menciono Yugi con mucho cansancio.

En su dormitorio vio algunas fotos que había puesto en las paredes.

-todas sus fotos son tan hermosas....-susurro Yugi.

Después de un largo día, decide descansar, su cuerpo se lo exigía y quedo en un profundo sueño.

Al despertar vio la hora y eran las 9:30 de la noche, sabia que no iba a reconciliar el sueño. Decide ir a un lugar donde fueron el faraón y Tea, era una de las cafeterías de Domino, tenia esperanza de encontrarse con Tea en ese lugar. Para mala suerte de Yugi no conservaba el numero de celular de Tea e ir a su casa no era una opción, pensaba que actuaria imprudente con sus acciones. Por un momento recordo como lo molestaba el faraón con Tea.

Una vez que entro a la cafetería, no hayo a Tea por ninguna parte, aunque decidió tomar un café antes de irse, una de las meseras del lugar se dio cuenta que era Yugi Motou, el Rey de los juegos, Yugi le pidió prudencia y discreción, y la mesera acepto si le daba su autógrafo.

-esta bien, le daré mi autografo si no dice nada-

-ok- respondió la señora con una amplia sonrisa.

A Yugi no le quedaba de otra que salir del lugar, y lo hizo lo mas rápido que pudo para que no lo detectaran. Cuando comenzó a caminar por las calles y recordar los viejos tiempos cuando estaba con el faraón, sintió que alguien lo llamo por atrás.

-!Yugi! !Yugi!-

-no otra de esas locas fans- pensaba artado de esa situación.

-!que quieres!- dijo Yugi sin saber de quien se trataba.

-pues...Yo solo queria saludarte-

Yugi se viro para darse cuenta de quien era, para su sorpresa era la persona que había estado esperando encontrarse todo el día.

-Tea...- susurro Yugi.

Yugi se quedo impactado, no solo por volver a verla si no también por su figura, su cabello estaba largo y sedoso, llevaba un vestido blanco bien ajustado que daba a ver su figura bien delineada, su sonrisa encantadora y sus hermosos ojos azules y un ultimo detalle era su pequeño sonrojo que llevaba en las mejillas, para Yugi era perfecta, era la persona que tanto tiempo había esperado verla. Se quedo sin palabras.

-Yugi tanto tiempo sin verte...-

-Tea...No puedo creerlo-

no solo fue Yugi el que quedo impactado, Tea también se sorprendió de lo alto que estaba Yugi y sus cambios que había tenido, se notaba que había trabajado con su físico, en las excavaciones había ganado no solo un trabajo y buenos amigos, sino que también un cuerpo proporcionado.

Los dos estaban sorprendidos, pero claro que a Tea no se le notaba, pero Yugi a el solo le faltaba babear por ella, aunque no le tomo importancia a eso Tea.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo Yugi...-

-lo se, pero hace varios años que no se nada de ti, te mandaba correos, pero jamás me respondiste, intente llamarte a tu celular, pero nunca contestas tes, hasta intente ir a tu casa pero no me recibiste-

-por un tiempo, no estuve dispuesta a responder a nadie, la mayoría de mis admiradores se hacían pasar por ti o Joey a veces por Tristan, decidí no responder los correos, cambie de celular y no quise recibir a nadie en mi casa- agacho la cabeza mostrando decepción.

-te entiendo...- aunque escuchar eso le dolía a Yugi.

Pero mas le dolía verla triste y no permitiría eso, ni mucho menos que fuera por el.

-Tea vamos a dar unas vueltas por el parque-

-¿horita?-

-si, vamos-

-si es de tu parte esta bien Yugi-

Yugi y Tea caminaban juntos por el parque de Domino, aunque a esa hora solo se veían enamorados y eso incomodo un poco a Yugi y a Tea, Yugi deseaba ser uno de los tantos jóvenes que se estaban besando en ese parque. O por lo menos abrazarla.

-estoy un poco cansada, mejor sentemos un rato, ¿Te parece?-

-si, Tea- lo que tu quieras mencionaba Yugi en su mente, ahora mas que nunca estaba tan feliz.

-¿Tea has sabido algo de Joey y Tristan?-

-las ultimas noticias que supe de ellos, fueron que se ganaron una BECA para estudiar en los Estados Unidos, Administración de empresa-

-!en serio!-

-si yo también me sorprendí mucho, creo que se han esforzado en todo este tiempo-

-lo se, y no es que no lo esperaba de ellos, sino que me he dado cuenta que cada uno ha logrado sus sueños-

-estas en lo correcto Yugi-

-pero tu ¿en que trabajas Yugi?-

-Ummm...Recuerdas a Rebecca-

-si, obvio que la recuerdo-

-bueno ella y yo trabajamos juntos en las excavaciones-

A Tea le enojo saber que Yugi trabajaba con ella, por que recordaba que Rebecca siempre estuvo enamorada de Yugi y eso siempre la hizo sentir celosa. Aunque Yugi si noto el enfado.

-¿te pasa algo?-

-no, pero...- callo no quería mencionar mas.

Yugi sentía que era el momento oportuno para decir sus sentimientos y no dudo, saco el valor necesario, primero respiro hondo. Tomo la mano de Tea, ella se sonrojo, la miro fijamente, no había duda que tenia que controlar su mente para no lanzarse a un beso profundo, pero aguardo.

-Tea...Yo...Siempre te he amado....-

* * *

**Sayori Sakura:** este es mi tercer fic! espero y les guste, aunque los otros fic no haigan sido lo bastante bueno, espero y este sea de su agrado, ya tenia la idea echa, y este es mi primer fic de YugixTea. Espero y me dejen reviews!sin nada mas que decir me despido. hasta el proximo capitulo.

!!Sayonara!!


	2. El Ángel

**Crónicas de un suicidio**

**El Ángel**

Vio las palabras de Yugi vacilar por un momento, pero al mismo tiempo se quedo atónita ante aquellas palabras, que la tomaron por sorpresa en esa noche. Debía reconocer que a Yugi siempre lo vio como un amigo. Puso una mirada lúgubre, viendo fijamente el suelo, y sus manos envolviéndose a cada momento en una manía que parecía no tener fin. Se quedo helada de estupor, al no saber que responder, no podía mirar directamente a los ojos pero tendría que dar una respuesta.

En un tiempo cercano, ella decidió optar por el suicidio, la manera en que ahora veía la vida era muy diferente a la que años atrás vio con sus amigos. Su último deseo fue visitar la ciudad a donde había nacido, para recordar con nostalgia aquella época en la que era tan feliz, y que en sus labios nunca faltaba una sonrisa. No sabía cuando ni como su vida cambio drásticamente, pero en sus intentos fallidos por recordar, solo se encontraba con la nostalgia de volver a su hogar y revivir su pasado.

Yugi noto la mirada de Tea, pero ella no respondía ni siquiera lo veía, daba señales de que su amor no era correspondido.

Tea quedo un poco consternada, al recordar en ese momento su pasado. Sus ojos se humedecieron, y comenzaron a salir pequeñas lágrimas de decepción, no miro nunca los ojos de Yugi, en ese momento se levanto sin decir nada y hundida en sus pensamientos corrió, tomó la impetuosa decisión del suicidio.

Yugi se quedo solo con su corazón destrozado y sus pensamientos alborotados. Opto por regresar a su hogar, a donde se quedo profundamente dormido haciendo un intento de olvidar la conmoción de sus sentimientos.

Se encontraba en un lugar amplio, donde todo era color blanco, no tenía horizonte ni tampoco piso mucho menos paredes. Su admiración fue interrumpida al ver unas alas, color blanco que se distinguía por su singular resplandor, eran de gran tamaño, puntiagudas al final y estaban descendiendo a donde él se encontraba, logro distinguir a la persona que poseía esas hermosas alas. Quería perder el conocimiento para disuadir lo que sus ojos veían, pero al contrario vio aquel ángel frente a él, los cuales poseían un color de ojos carmesí y un cabello tricolor.

Con cada paso del ángel, el viento soplaba, un viento que Yugi no sabía de dónde provenía. Vio como sus mechones amarillos se posaban y jugaban en su rostro, sin el moverlos o tocarlos. Era Atem, su mejor amigo que por circunstancias de la vida se tuvieron que separar. Pero en su rostro llevaba una mirada que lo desconcertaba, como si algo malo hubiera pasado. Yugi pensó que había muerto, era la única forma de explicar el lugar y a su amigo.

-Yugi- menciono el tricolor mayor.

-Atem... tanto tiempo- dijo Yugi, sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo.

-Yugi, eh venido a decirte algo, alguien muy importante para ti necesita tu ayuda- dijo Atem con su rostro preocupado.

-¿de qué hablas? ¿Qué es este lugar?-

-no importa donde estas, necesito que escuches. A las 10:30 pm recibirás una carta urgente de Joey, el te dirá que Tea se quiere suicidar, pero no la razones. A las 12:30 pm recibirás otra carta que será de Tea, no la leas, no esperes a esa carta anda a su casa y detenla-

-¡Como que tea se quiere suicidar!-

-en el transcurso de los años pasaron muchas cosas Yugi, deja de perder el tiempo hablando conmigo, ve a donde Tea-

Yugi se notaba un poco consternado, sus pensamientos estaban confusos y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Vio que otra vez se encontraba en su habitación, recordó con nostalgia a su amigo Atem, y pensó que su mente estaba jugando con él y a la vez que todo fue un sueño. De pronto observo que alguien ingreso. Era su abuelo, y en su mano llevaba una carta, la cual hizo pensar a Yugi que nada de lo que le había mencionado Atem era un sueño.

-mira esta carta te la mando Joey, no la eh leído.-Rio- ¿Qué dice?- dijo el abuelo de Yugi.

Tomó la carta, pero sus manos temblaban, sencillamente no podía abrirla. Sentía miedo al imaginarse el contenido de la carta. La abrió con mucho recelo y comenzó a leerla.

_**De: Joey **_

_**Para: Yugi Motou**_

_**Yugi, no sé si deba decirlo, pero con el tiempo, Tea tuvo muchos problemas, no aguantaba su vida y se despreciaba a sí misma. Te lo digo porque sé que la amas, y también se que es tu amiga, debes ayudarla ella necesita más de ti que nunca. Sé que podrás detenerla porque me ha dicho que quiere suicidarse. Aquellas palabras en verdad me dolieron, me hizo prometerle que no diría nada, y que mi silencio iba comprobar nuestra amistad. Solo lo sé yo. Por lo que más quieras no la dejes sola, no la abandones hazlo por su amistad la cual siempre tuvieron, hazlo por ese inmenso amor que sentiste cuando eras un adolescente. No eh podido ayudarla por lo cual no tuve otra opción que decírtelo. No puedo explicarte todo por una carta, tendría que decirte personalmente lo que ocurrió, fue algo grave que cambio su vida y la dejo sin salida. Yugi confió en ti. No sé cuando se suicide, pero lo más seguro es que lo haga en Domino. Me entere por Rebecca que decidiste ir haya, por eso te lo eh mencionado.**_

_**Tu amigo Joey.**_

-¿ah que hora me la ha mandado?- pregunto Yugi con una total seriedad.

-Llego él cartero a las 10:30 pm, aunque no es usual que te llegue a esa hora-

-eso no importa.- Miro a su abuelo a los ojos - ¿Qué hora son?-

-Son las 11:40...- Yugi interrumpió a su abuelo a lo que iba a decir.

-! Ya son las 11:40¡Es muy tarde!-

Cogió sus zapatos y se los puso lo más rápido que pudo, estaba pálido y con pasos rápidos salió del lugar.

-¿a dónde vas?- grito el abuelo.

Yugi no respondió, solo ansiaba el momento de estar junto a Tea. Si lo que decía Atem era cierto, entonces estaría Tea a punto de lo peor. Sus manos aun seguían temblando y con una mirada que reflejaba tristeza, recordó como la ojiazul lo había ayudado, nunca lo abandono y siempre estuvieron juntos hasta el día en el que ella decidió irse.

Veía que todo su mundo se iba encima de él, por más que intentara pensar que todo estaría bien, pensamientos lamentables inundaba su mente, tanto que mientras corría varias lágrimas salieron sin él darse cuenta. La melancolía se poseía en él y la furia se iba mezclando con un sabor amargo, el sabor del engaño.

Se preguntaba mil veces que le había pasado a Tea, pero se imaginaba lo peor, se preguntaba por qué se demoro tanto tiempo en decírselo Joey, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Por un momento logro captar que se estaba convirtiendo en el mismo niño hermético y tímido de su adolescencia, aquel miedo que siempre estaba antes, comenzó a llevarlo por un sendero de frustración. Debía ser fuerte.

No era el momento de que su mente jugara de nuevo, era momento de ser fuerte para ayudar al amor de su vida que fue siempre su amiga.

Cruzo una calle del cual un carro tuvo que parar al ver lo rápido que iba Yugi, entonces se bajo del auto, y con una mirada de seriedad se paro en frente de él, deteniéndolo a su destino.

-¡Qué te pasa! - dijo un joven que parecía tener unos 25 años.

-lo... siento...ne...- interrumpió el joven.

-¡Como que lo sientes, por casi y dañas mi auto!- grito eufórico.

Se notaba que aquel joven no le importaba los apuros que llevaba Yugi, ni tampoco si lo hubiera matado. Lo único que le importaba era su auto.

Yugi se enfado, no solo porque lo había echo parar de correr hacia la casa de Tea, lo que más le desagradado era la mirada y la manera que le grito. Yugi pensó que era una persona muy déspota y codicioso.

Apretó sus manos del enfadado, y respondió:

-estoy en apuros, necesito irme- fue lo que respondió Yugi.

-en apuros estarás horita- dijo el joven, del cual atrás de él salieron 3 hombres más.

Dos hombres lo tomaron por atrás a Yugi y el que lo había detenido le comenzó a golpear en el estomago, tan fuerte que comenzó a lanzar sangre, aquel sabor metálico en su boca lo hizo reaccionar, no debía perder su tiempo con esos hombres. Tomó la fuerza suficiente que de un zarpazo se quito de encima a los dos hombres y los lanzo encima del que lo había golpeado.

Salió corriendo del lugar, pero su boca aun lanzaba sangre y su estomago le ardía, era un dolor insoportable. Sus pasos disminuyeron, lo único que le motivo a seguir fue Tea.

Los tres hombres comenzaron a perseguirlo, Yugi se escondió detrás de un buzón. Puso su mano en el estomago y con movimientos circulares intentaba calmar su ardor.

Vio de nuevo la hora y sus ojos se abrieron tanto, sus manos las apretó y golpeo simultáneamente el suelo, tantas veces que sus manos comenzaron a sangrar con gran fluidez. Lágrimas de odio salieron, odio hacia a él mismo, porque si llegaba a tiempo la hubiera detenido, si tan solo tuviera la oportunidad de volver unos 10 minutos atrás, Tea aun estuviera con vida...

* * *

Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, llena de penuria en su corazón, lágrimas salían de sus ojos y sus manos temblaban. Lo único que brillaba en la inmensa oscuridad fue el brillo del cuchillo que llevaba ella, la cual la utilizo como espejo para ver una vez más su rostro, un rostro que no pudo reconocer. Se decía cobarde, por no tener el _"valor"_ suficiente para cortarse las venas y dejar de respirar.

Lanzo su cuerpo a la cama y entre las sabanas lloraba, pensando en sus amigos y el sentimiento tan profundo que en unas horas atrás le confeso Yugi, temía que Yugi se enterara la persona que se convirtió, por que llevaba un gran peso encima, un peso que ya no lo podía cargar, y cantar y bailar ya no le abastecía.

Quedo inundada en sus pensamientos con el cuchillo en su mano, todavía no podía creer lo que años atrás sucedió, y en la gran mentira que le dijo a Yugi.

* * *

Yugi no tenía ánimos de seguir adelante, perdió su anhelo de verla y quedo llorando en el suelo consternado de imaginarse lo que Tea hizo.

De nuevo observo que Atem estaba en frente de él, le puso una mano en el hombro y le susurro.

-aun sigue viva, ve por ella antes de que sea tarde...- le dijo Atem en su oído.

Yugi abrió los ojos, y agradecía infinitamente a Atem, que lo ayudaba ahora, necesitaba la motivación de saber que Tea seguía viva para avanzar hacia a su casa.

Se encontraba en la puerta, timbraba y timbraba, tocaba la puerta con muchas ansias, tanta que parecía que la iba a derrumbar. Se estaba comenzando a imaginar de nuevo que había llegado tarde, pero para su satisfacción los padres de Tea abrieron, se quedaron atónitos de estupor al saber que el joven Yugi había venido a tal altas horas de la noche.

No dijo nada, y sin querer empujo al padre de Tea, subió por las escaleras como si el tiempo se hubiera agotado, y comenzó a tocar ahora la puerta de Tea.

-!Tea¡ !Tea¡ !abre¡-no tenia respuesta alguna.

Entonces decidió derrumbar la puerta, no le importaba sus heridas, solo le importaba salvar a su amiga.

Varias veces intento tirar la puerta, pero su cuerpo no podía sacar más fuerzas, así que decidió abrirla con la ayuda del padre de Tea.

-¡estás loco!- dijo el padre de Tea.

-solo ayúdeme, vera porque lo digo-

El padre de Tea no podía negarse, los ojos de Yugi se notaban preocupados, así que no se negaría más. Los dos pudieron derrumbar la puerta. Vieron a Tea encima de la cama con un cuchillo en su mano y con varias lágrimas en su rostro. Yugi se acerco y él la abrazo con desesperación, puso su mano en su cabeza y comenzó a darle caricias.

-No pude... Yugi- decía Tea con voz quebrantada.

-todo está bien- decía Yugi.- No estás sola-

El papá de Tea quería acercarse y preguntarle a Tea por que quería hacer tal atrocidad, pero la madre de Tea no lo dejo, le impidió entrar y lo jalaba para que los dejaran solos. Tea quedo llorando en el hombro de Yugi, y Yugi la consolaba, quedaron en un silenció que no era incomodo.

En ese momento Tea comenzó a sentir sentimientos inexplicables hacia Yugi, sentimientos que no podía evadirlos.

* * *

**Sayori Sakura: no sé cómo me ha quedado este capítulo. Lo eh hecho un poco enferma (T.T) por eso lo hize corto… pero espero y lo disfruten y me dejen review n.n. [[Ayer publique este capítulo y cuando me levante para verlo, T.T la _"bendita" _pagina me lo borro]] no se porque xD pero bueno lo vuelvo a publicar.  
**

**¡¡¡¡¡Sayonara!!!!!**


	3. Una muerte inesperada

**Crónicas de un suicidio**

**Una muerte inesperada**

Tea quedo dormida en el pecho de Yugi. Lloro toda la noche, en la oscuridad y en las sabanas dándose calor mutuamente, Yugi paso todo el tiempo en un inverosímil silencio, que no perturbó a Tea, la cual parecía gustarle las caricias en el cabello que le daba Yugi, aquel sentimiento de amor comenzó a nacer en ella, pero también otros sentimientos que en un tiempo después los perjudicaría.

Yugi no dejo ningún solo segundo a Tea, hasta que el alba comenzó a dar sus primeros rayos de sol en la mañana. Tea dormía en el pecho de Yugi abrazados, pero Tea antes de quedarse profundamente dormida pronuncio unas palabras.

-Te necesitaba Yugi... te extrañaba- menciono la castaña, cerrando sus hermosos zafiros, y dando a notar una agradable sonrisa, que hizo ruborizar al joven Motou.

Al quedar dormida Tea, Yugi se levanto abrió la puerta delicadamente, pero volvió alado de Tea, antes de irse vio a su mejor amiga, y recordó los fuertes sentimientos que lo motivaban a darle un beso, se acerco un poco, pero ya cerca de sus labios, casi al contacto decidió no hacerlo, retorno su camino hacia la puerta y esta vez no miro atrás, solo le deseaba lo mejor.

Bajo las escaleras con ligeros pasos, intentando no despertar a nadie, efectivamente, nadie lo escucho al irse.

Yugi decidió tomar un café, se puso la mano en la frente e intentaba tranquilizarse, necesitaba relajarse y tener paciencia, tuvo un presentimiento de que esto no era lo peor, había algo que no sabia. Aquella carta que le mando Joey le daba una duda que lo mataba por dentro. Al mismo tiempo recordó que no pudo leer la carta que le mando Tea, lo mas extraño de la noche anterior, fue la visita de Atem. Le agradecía infinitamente a su amigo Atem que le advirtiera lo sucedido. Si no fuera por su querido amigo Atem, Tea a esta hora estuviera en un funeral.

Sus manos comenzaron a jugar con el café, la misma acción que había echo su otro yo en un tiempo muy lejano, alado de Tea. Muchas veces pensó que Tea se había enamorado de Atem, pero el prefería eso, a verla infeliz. Pero nunca supo los verdaderos sentimientos que tuvo Atem con ella ¿Y si él se hubiera enamorado de Tea? Seria algo lógico, que hubiera bajado para salvarle la vida a su amada. Sintió un leve mareo, y un dolor insoportable en la cabeza comenzó a tomar la mente de Yugi.

Salio del lugar, su cuerpo se comenzó a ir de un lado a otro sin él controlar sus acciones, su mente a nublar y su vista se ponía de un color blanco, hasta que las fuerzas que ahora tenia no le abastecía y se desmayo en una calle, a punto de ser golpeado por un auto, del cual venia a una gran velocidad.

El auto freno, lo mas rápido que pudo, Yugi quedo intacto, pero aquel conductor era una chica muy bella, que prefirió salvar la vida de Yugi, pero aquella persona murió viendo el cielo azul con los ojos abiertos, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Si la ambulancia hubiera llegado mas rápido, aquella joven se hubiera salvado.

Los doctores y policías quedaron atónitos al ver a la joven tan sonriente y viendo directamente el cielo, había sufrido mucho antes de morir, tal vez la hubiera matado el dolor que sintió al quebrarse el cuello. Ella no quedo inconciente rápidamente, si no que había recibido el golpe, pero no podía hablar, el dolor no la dejaba gritar, se notaba que había aceptado su destino, que era morir. Al día siguiente ella salio en las noticias, y en los periódicos.

Los padres de la joven, quedaron destrozados, tal vez un odio incompresible hacia Yugi los dominaba. Pero por mas difícil que sea, tenían que aceptar la decisión de su querida hija, la cual era la única que pudieron concebir.

Yugi se levanto al día siguiente, con un dolor indescriptible. Vio alado de el un periódico la noticia de la joven, y vio la foto que le impacto, sus labios formaron un O, y sus ojos se humedecieron con tanto dolor, se echo la culpa de aquella muerte. Se propuso a llorar de la cólera que había habitado su cuerpo en ese momento.

Se quito el suero que le habían puesto, y se tiro al suelo, no pudo levantarse. Con sus manos dio fuertes y bruscos golpes al piso simultáneamente, que sus manos comenzaron a sangrar y sus lágrimas saladas tocaron las heridas, pero el dolor físico no lo mataba si no era su alma que estaba deteriorándose.

El doctor y algunos ayudantes, lo tomaron y le colocaron el suero de nuevo, fue una tarea muy difícil pero no imposible. Intentaron calmar a Yugi, pero tercamente no los deseaba escuchar.

El doctor vio fijamente a los ojos de Yugi, la seriedad del doctor hizo que Yugi dejara su capricho y escuchar atentamente lo que decía el Doctor.

-Seño Motou, a usted le quedan 3 o 4 meses de vida, tiene un tumor en el cerebro Terminal, el tumor ataco tejidos vecinos, significa que es un tumor maligno- Yugi se impacto, esa noticia si mato a su alma, hirió su corazón, y lo dejo sin palabras. El doctor siguió hablando.

Yugi no presto atención, solo se quedo pensando en lo que haría en esos 3 meses. Volvió a pensar en Tea, supo de inmediato al no ver que ningún familiar ni amigos se encontraba, que no se habían enterado de la terrible noticia.

-Doctor, no le diga nada a mis familiares...- se escucho su voz quebrada, muy baja.

El doctor asintió, no podía rehusarse, los ojos violetas de Yugi se transformo en una mirada lúgubre. Su único deseo en esos últimos meses era vivir con Tea lo que no pudo vivir años atrás.

Se olvido lo que sucedió momento atrás con Tea, lo único que le importaba era estar con ella. También se olvido de Atem, y de sus amigos, en lo único que su mente se concentraba era en Tea, haría su mejor esfuerzo, los días en la tierra lo tenia contado. No le temía a la muerte, no le veía el sentido de temer a algo que no conocía, a lo único que le tenía miedo era dejar sola a Tea.

Torturaba a su mente a pensar, en como poder estar los últimos 3 meses con Tea, pero por más que intentaba buscar una respuesta, solo se encontraba con la penosa idea de que ella no iba a estar con él en esos últimos días.

Si no podría tener la posibilidad de estar con Tea, entonces quería saber lo que perturbaba a la joven seguir con su vida normal, pero eso demoraría tiempo, y tiempo era lo que menos tenia.

Sus días estaban contados, entonces no debía perder el tiempo en el hospital. Sin mencionar a nadie, salio del lugar, directamente a localizar a Joey, sabía que se encontraba en Estados Unidos, pero nunca supo la ubicación exacta de su amigo. Tuvo que vivir cerca de Tea, para comunicarse constantemente con ella. Era lo que Yugi suponía.

Tomó sus cosas de manera rápida, se vistió, sabia que a esta hora sus familiares y amigos ya se han de haber enterado que se encontraba en el hospital, pero no deseaba hablar con ellos, no quería ocultar lo de la enfermedad, pero era lo mejor, así no lastimaría a nadie, ni se preocuparían por él en esos 3 o 4 meses de vida que le quedaban.

Salio deprisa, corrió por el parque de Domino, pero por unos segundos su corazón se quebró, al ver algunas parejas juntas, sonriendo tan alegremente como si su vida era perfecta.

En eso noto una peculiar pareja, estaban discutiendo, pero observo que el joven la intentaba tranquilizar, pero no lo conseguía por mas que lo intentara, Yugi quedo observando con los ojos abiertos, como el joven tomó una rosa, y también agarro la mano de la joven, miro sus ojos color miel, y la beso, tranquilizándola. Al terminar de besarla la joven lo abrazo con tanta ternura. Yugi rió con la acción que cometió la pareja, pero deseaba con todo el anhelo de su corazón que esa pareja sea él y Tea, la nostalgia se hizo presente, pero recordó que tenía algo importante que hacer, y retomo el sentido de correr.

Llego a su casa, al ver que no se encontraba nadie en ella, supuso que habían salido para el hospital, pero se hizo el indiferente con el asunto del hospital y subió a su habitación. Se propuso a buscar por todos lados, pero no encontraba la carta de Joey ni la de Tea, rebusco por toda su habitación, así mismo hizo con toda la casa, poniendo todo en desorden.

La carta, por más que se proponía a buscarla, no la encontraba, la paciencia fue perdiéndola poco a poco, hasta hartarse y rendirse, maldiciendo y botando todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Se echo nuevamente al piso, y se reprochaba nuevamente la muerte de la joven mujer, que por culpa de él había muerto, pero pronto le pediría perdón en el cielo, junto a ella.

En las próximas 2 horas no hizo mas que llorar, y recordar los malos momentos que había vivido hasta ahora.

¿Acaso merecía todo lo que ahora le pasaba?

Su pregunta no fue contestada, solo el silencio se escucha, abriendo las puertas de la melancolía. Por unos momentos sintió que las lágrimas se habían agotado, pero el dolor aun estaba intacto. Dejo de llorar, pero su mente estaba dudando en como ayudar a su querida amiga.

Se levanto del lugar, y se propuso a ir a la cocina, ya un poco más calmado comenzó a beber agua, consiguiendo algo de paz. Vio su laptop, la abrió. Reviso el correo, y encontró la carta de Tea, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, tanto tiempo buscando la _"bendita"_ carta, no se le ocurrió ver su correo. Lo sorprendente es que Atem había acertado en la hora y la fecha exacta.

Leyó la carta, la cual no descifraba mucho el misterio de su vida en New York, solo decía cosas triviales, cosas que él ya sabía.

Pero se concentro en las cartas de Joey y Tristan, no había hablado con ellos hace ya mucho tiempo. Las cartas de ellos, descifraban mas sobre la vida de Tea, pero toda las cartas tenían en negrita la palabra**_ tragedia_**, Yugi intentaba resolver el misterio de un nuevo rompecabezas, un rompecabezas mas complicado y que tenia un limite de tiempo.

¿Que podía haber ocurrido?, entonces noto que Joey en unas de sus cartas mandaba su dirección y un número de teléfono para que se comunicara, y recordó que en la anterior carta Joey dijo:

**_"No eh podido ayudarla por lo cual no tuve otra opción que decírtelo. No puedo explicarte todo por una carta, tendría que decirte personalmente lo que ocurrió, fue algo grave que cambio su vida y la dejo sin salida" _**

Múltiples pensamientos venían a su mente con aquellas palabras, lo cual no aguantaba, poco a poco se fue desesperando. Marco el número que Joey le había dejado, pero nadie respondía, así que se motivo a averiguar la dirección que Joey le había indicado por el correo electrónico.

Averiguo por Internet, sobre la dirección de Joey, pero de pronto algo capto la atención de Yugi, era el sonido del teléfono, que no paraba, supuso que era su abuelo o su madre.

Cuidadosamente tomo el teléfono, y hablo.

-hola...- decía con una voz temerosa.

-hola Yugi, soy Tea, necesito hablar contigo ¿Nos podemos ver?- A Yugi se le paro el corazón por unos segundos.

-¡Claro Tea!-

-me alegro, veámonos en el parque de Domino a las 7:00 p.m.¿Puedes?- Yugi se quedo atónito. No respondió por varios segundos, pero acepto la invitación.

-si, Tea, nos veremos a esa hora, me despido tengo mucho que hacer-

-esta bien Yugi, gracias...- Fue lo que menciono antes de cortar la llamada.

La llamaba que recibió de Tea, solo le embargaba mas dudas e intrigas, que por más que intentara resolverlas no podía lograrlo. Pero no se rindió, si iba a vivir 3 o 4 meses, no quería mostrar debilidad o miedo.

Yugi le envió un correo a Joey, del cual le dijo que en unos días iría para el país en el que se encontraba, deseaba saber lo ocurrido, y era mejor que personalmente se vieran, que no se demorara en responder, por que no tenia mucho tiempo para esperar.

No se dio cuenta, pero el tiempo había transcurrido con velocidad, al ver la hora se enfado consigo mismo, tal vez se enteraría todo ese día, pero el ni siquiera estaba listo y solo faltaban 10 minutos para que sean las 7:00, así que se apresuro, se puso lo primero que encontró y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el parque de Domino.

Pudo llegar al parque, vio a Tea, con un vestido negro apegado a su cuerpo que definía sus curvas y un rubor en las mejillas con un lápiz de labio bajo, pero la vio hermosa, no había mujer más hermosa que ella ante sus ojos. Presirvió cada detalle de Tea, nada se le escapaba a la vista, cuando se acerco observo sus ojos perfectamente delineados de negro que resaltaban sus ojos azules, pero que mas tenían de celeste, y le daba una sensación de paz ver sus ojos.

Las mejillas de Tea tomaron un rojo mas profundo, semejado al carmesí, pero al mismo tiempo rió al ver a Yugi, que estaba helado de estupor con solo verla.

Tea se acerco mas a él, y lo tomo de la mano, Yugi se dejo llevar por ella, quedo un poco impactado que haría todo lo que quisiera Tea.

Un silencio perturbador era lo que nació entre la noche y ellos, pues por más que deseaban hablar, ninguno de los dos encontraba las palabras indicadas para mencionar.

Entre la luz de la luna llena, y el impacto de Yugi, Tea fue acercándose hacia el rostro diáfano de Yugi, del cual estaba esperando ese contacto de labios hace ya mucho tiempo.

Sus labios se unieron en una danza suave y sutil, que fue dominándolos a los dos, dejándose controlar por su impulso y sensaciones de amor. Yugi recorrió con su lengua aquella cavidad húmeda de sensaciones inexplicables, con su mano tomó la cintura de Tea y profundizo el beso y sus cuerpos se unieron más y más hasta que la respiración les advirtió del aire que faltaba.

Yugi quedo viendo los ojos azules de Tea, del cual se encontraba con una mirada tímida y sublime ante lo sucedido, no dijo palabra alguna y todo quedo como al principio, en un silencio perturbador.

* * *

**Sayori Sakura:** bueno este la continuación del fic -.-! se que me demoro en un publicar una eternidad pero intentare actualizar lunes y martes, eso espero....

Bueno se que algunos esperaba que explicara lo que sucedió a Tea, eso será en el otro capitulo, este fic es un genero un poco tétrico, pero me gusta escribir este fic, no habrá muchos capítulos, la verdad yo asumo que no pasa de los 9 a 8 cap.

Agradezco los reviews anteriores, y los consejos que me han dado, y me disculpo por la tardanza no eh tenido el mismo tiempo que antes T.T solo espero y poder actualizar mas seguido. Sin nada más que decir me despido.

¡Sayonara!


	4. En busca de la verdad

**Crónicas de un suicidio**

**En busca de la verdad**

Poco a poco el silencio fue haciendo que los dos actuaran indiferentes, ninguno se miro, pero en las mejillas de Tea se veía un sonrojo con una leve sonrisa, aunque su cabello cubría todo su rostro y sus ojos no se veían, Yugi podía percibir la sonrisa de Tea, su felicidad era tan importante para él, pues esto significaría que podría dar el siguiente paso, ser novios.

Se acerco un poco a su rostro, quedando en frente de ella, sus ojos enlazados en una mágica expresión, sus manos tocando y rozando su piel delicada, el deleite de su perfume lo enloquecía, sus ojos brillaban.

deseaban estar mas cerca de lo que presuntuosamente estaban, sus manos se unieron igual que sus labios, el brillo de sus ojos duro toda la noche.

Los dos se amaba con tanta pasión, que Yugi pudo olvidar lo de su enfermedad, y sólo la recordaría en sus últimos días.

Al terminar la escena de pasión y amor, los dos rieron con tanta ternura. Por unos minutos todo era felicidad, pero pronto todas esas sensaciones cambiarían.

Yugi miro fijamente los ojos de Tea del cual desprendían un brillo excepcional.

-Tea, quiero que seas mi novia- menciono Yugi con una total seriedad, tal como lo hacia Atem en situaciones conflictivas.

Tea de la emoción abrazo a Yugi y abrazados, en su oído respondió que aceptaba.

Los dos estaban tan felices como nunca en sus vidas. Cual tragedia que hubiera pasado antes, no afectaba.

Coloco su cabeza suavemente sobre el pecho de Yugi, él la recibió con un cálido abrazo, y entre la helada noche sintieron calor por estar sus cuerpos tan juntos.

Yugi olvido por completo el pasado misterioso de Tea, la felicidad era lo único que podía percibir su alma, el vació profundo que antes no comprendía fue reemplazado por amor puro, que alivio a todo su ser por completo, su enfermedad quedo atrás por unos momentos, nada podía arruinar la escena amorosa que los dos demostraban.

Algunas personas que pasaron, vieron detenidamente la joven pareja, tenían una severa envidia que no podían quitarse al ver lo tan felices que se encontraban Yugi y Tea.

La vida le había dado una gran sonrisa, y todo lo que parecía ser absolutamente malo, termino por demostrarles que aun tenían esperanzas de ver lo bueno que aun faltaba de vivir.

Aquel día comprendieron lo hermoso que era amar, y supieron que el amor era la única cosa que hace iguales a los diferentes.

Yugi nunca en su vida volvería amar de tal manera a una persona.

La noche transcurría, pero por mas que no parecía, duraron hasta que el alba se dio a conocer.

Yugi dejo a Tea en su casa, se encontraba agotada de la larga noche, todo era tan perfecto en esos momentos. Su ahora novia, desistió de la idea del suicidio pero aun quedaba algo que nadie sabia y era la enfermedad de Yugi.

De igual manera que Tea, Yugi llego agotado sin ninguna fuerza a su casa, pero aun en esas condiciones por dentro y en su mente jamás olvidaría aquella noche en que vio como la vida daba vueltas para mejorar.

Su deseo mas grande se estaba cumpliendo, iba a pasar con Tea esos 3 meses que le restaban de vida, 3 meses para encontrar la verdadera felicidad en la persona que siempre amo.

Se prometio a si mismo amar a Tea a donde fuera, y aun si la muerte viniera y tuviera que dejar el mundo, su amor no cambiaría y mucho menos cesaría.

Su cuerpo le exigía descanso pero aun mas importante que eso, se exigió a sí mismo revisar su correo en la computadora, todo asunto que era referente a Tea él lo debía saber, mas que un deber era una necesidad profunda que no podía calmar.

Su deseo impulsivo por saber lo ocurrido, lo llevaría a una búsqueda de la cruel realidad que escondían.

Abrió su laptop y observo cuidadosamente cada correo que le habían enviado, tenia toda su bandeja llena, algunas de publicidad y ya artado quería eliminar todas de una, pero no obstante debía buscar un correo de su amigo Joey.

Paso varias horas leyendo, su vista se cansaba con cada mensaje leído, algunos sin sentido y aburridos, y otros simplemente sin interés alguno. Después de varias horas encontró el mensaje de Joey.

Joey mando la dirección de su casa, vivía un poco lejos de donde anteriormente era la residencia de Tea, se encontraba en la ciudad de New Jersey, y la carta decía que se comunicaba con Tea por celular, y que lo ocurrido paso hace un año y que no solo le afecto a ella si no que también a sus amigas que cantaban en el escenario.

En el mensaje explicaba que Tea quedo perturbada mentalmente por varios meses, y que tuvo que ir a un psiquiatra muchas veces, y estuvo con medicamentos, y el supuesto suicidio que Yugi pudo detener, él se había enterado por medio de las amigas Tea, Joey intentaba explicar la necesidad de afecto que carecía la joven cantante, que por 'casualidades de la vida' le sucedió a ella tal tragedia.

La vida después del colegio fue tan difícil para ella, al principio comenzó cantando en un bar donde la gente era muy grotesca y pervertida, algunos hombres la tomaban de prostituta.

Con cada palabra que seguía leyendo Yugi, le entraba una furia incontrolable, y en su cabeza se formaban mil preguntas y él tan incapaz de responderlas, por el simple echo de que los dos tomaron caminos tan distintos.

Yugi al terminar de revisar su correo y de leer el mensaje de Joey, busco en el internet, para viajar a New Jersey, lo difícil ahora era el separarse un corto tiempo de su amada, porque por mas que deseaba estar juntos, su pasado 'negro' interfería en su relación, y para empezar una nueva vida tendrían que dejar el pasado y seguir el presente para aspirar mas en el futuro.

Vio los viajes, y el siguiente vuelo salía a las 3 de la mañana. Se apresuro a arreglar sus maletas lo mas rápido posible, su maleta no constaba de mucho, apenas lo necesario, y un poco de ropa, y diferentes pastillas para calmar el dolor de cabeza que le producía el tumor.

A los 8 se preparo para ir a la casa de Tea a despedirse y a mentir, porque no se atrevería a decirle que iba a New Jersey a saber sobre su pasado.

La excusa que puso fue un tanto lógica.

Pero no iría a la casa de Tea sin un regalo, paso varias horas en el centro comercial buscando un regalo, a la final se decidió por una caja musical, la cual desprendía una melodía tétrica y triste, y llevaba consigo una rosa, un regalo poco peculiar.

Llego con su mejor ropa a la casa de su novia, toco el timbre. Por primera vez en el tiempo que había llegado a Domino, el motivo de la visita a la casa de Tea no era por alguna tragedia si no mas bien para hablar con los padres de Tea y decirle lo de su viaje.

Los padres, sus futuros suegros, llevaban una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros, y Tea reía con mucha alegría, era como si supieran su venida antes de que él llegara.

Pasaron varias horas hablando de su futuro, hasta de formar una familia, y de su relación tan formal.

Yugi no le dio el regalo aún, hasta después de comunicarle lo de su viaje.

-No quiero que te vayas- repetía Tea a cada momento, con una voz suave y triste, Yugi le intentaba explicar.

-Mi viaje es por cuestión de trabajo, por favor comprende Tea-

-Yo no quiero comprender nada, sólo quiero que te quedes conmigo- repetía la misma frase a cada momento, tercamente no quería entender.

La noche entera pasaron discutiendo, pero a la final Tea decidió comprender, tuvieron que pasar varias horas para que Tea aceptara su partida.

Era mas que obvio que Yugi se comunicaría con ella todo el tiempo que le sea posible obtener.

Yugi se invento que iba a dar una conferencia sobre Egipto en Estados Unidos. Tea incrédula no dudo de la palabra de Yugi.

Tea en su mente pensaba que Yugi olvido lo del suicido el mismo día en que ella se detuvo, y que eso era una parte de su vida que todos habían olvidado.

A diferencia de lo que ella pensaba, esa situación era muy critica para Yugi, y él debía averiguar lo que realmente sucedió.

Este rompecabezas poseía piezas mas complicadas, porque armar recuerdos y ordenarlos era mucho mas difícil.

Esos pequeños detalles no detendrían a Yugi a buscar la verdad.

Antes de salir beso a Tea, y mientras se abrazaban y se despedían le dio el regalo, con una rosa, la música que salía de la caja musical demostraba un poco de tristeza, pero por alguna razón Yugi escogió ese regalo para ella.

Al principio los padres se quedaron observando el regalo, pero a ella le gustaba el regalo. En el tiempo que se iba a ir Yugi, Tea se ponía a escuchar la melancólica música que salía de la caja musical.

A las 4 de la mañana se encontraba en el avión, alado de él se sentaba una chica muy joven, casi de la misma edad de su novia, al principio su presencia le perturbaba, y le daba nostalgia sin razón alguna.

El viaje se fue haciendo mas pesado, y el estrés lo consumía. La joven mujer observo a Yugi, luego le sonrío, Yugi hizo caso sumiso a lo que la joven hacia.

Al salir del avión vio a la joven, y recordó que ella era una de las cantantes del grupo de Tea, en sus labios se formaron un O y se repetía varias veces que era un tonto, intento buscarla, pero sus intentos eran fallidos, porque la joven ya se había ido.

Perdió una gran oportunidad para descubrir el pasado misterioso de Tea.

Aunque estaba confiado en que Joey le diría toda la información.

En el aeropuerto lo recibió Tristan.

De tanto pensar y buscar respuestas, se había olvidado por completo de Tristan, se sintió un poco mal por eso, pero Tristan se notaba tan feliz al ver a su amigo Yugi, que él le respondió el saludo de la mejor manera posible.

En el camino conversaban sobre sus vidas, sus trabajos y sus logros.

Yugi aun tenia presente lo de Tea, pero aun así fingía una sonrisa de que todo estaba bien.

Llegaron a la casa de Joey, era muy elegante, varias cosas en Joey cambiaron. Se podría decir que muchas, y Yugi noto sus cambios.

Joey le dijo a Tristan que necesitaba hablar con Yugi a solas, quedaron en la sala de Joey, la atmósfera se notaba lúgubre.

Joey comenzó la platica.

-Yugi todo paso en diciembre, ciertas cosas no comprendí, se que sus amigas ocultan algo, aun así te diré lo que se- miraba con una total seriedad.

-En un concierto el 24 de diciembre, Tea y sus amigas fueron a una fiesta juntas, una de ellas desaparecido, Tea preocupada intento buscarla, sus intentos no funcionaron porque no la encontraron, días después Tea desapareció, nadie la volvió a ver por 3 meses, sus amigas me dijeron que se había ido a relajar a una playa, para aguantar sus congojas de la perdida de su amiga. Sus fans no se enteraron de nada, mucho menos sus padres, cuando ella regreso, tuvo que ir a un psiquiatra porque no superaba la perdida de su amiga, aun me quedan dudas de lo sucedido. Siento no poder darte mas información, pero eso es lo que se-

Yugi quedo mas confundido que al principio, y a él también le entraron las dudas de lo ocurrido.

-Gracias Joey, me has aclarado varias dudas, pero aun así sigo confundido-

-Lo se Yugi, estoy igual, y Tea no dirá nada-

-Lo que haya pasado yo lo averiguare-

-Pero...- fue interrumpido Joey por Yugi.

-No te preocupes, se que averiguare la verdad-

Yugi salió del lugar, y se quedo pensando en las palabras de Joey, ahora debía aclarar mas dudas, comenzaría por las amigas de Tea, hablar con ellas seria lo complicado.

Paso varias horas caminando en la ciudad de New Jersey, con su maleta en la mano, Joey le insistió en que se quedara en su casa, pero Yugi se rehusaba, necesitaba respuestas y en la casa de Joey ya había aclarado algunas.

a la media noche entro a una cafetería, tomo un cafe para distraerse por que no aguanta las congojas y el estrés. Pasaron unos minutos y vio a entrar a la joven que se sentó alado suyo en el avión, ella seria su boleto a averiguar la verdad.

Con pasos firmes se acerco y se sentó alado de ella.

* * *

_**Sayori Sakura:**_ Se que me atrase para este fic O.o ya no pondré excusas xD bueno en este fic se descubre parte de la vida de Tea, claro que esto no es todo, dejare la mejor parte para el capitulo 5 y para ver si termino el fic en el 7 xD

Agradezco todo los review T^T nunca en mi vida pensé tener en 3 capitulo 12 reviews, ni pensé en llegar a los 12, apenas en los 5, pero me han devuelto las ganas de escribir, se los agradezco mucho. Gracias a ustedes puedo seguir escribiendo con entusiasmo ^^ si tienen alguna duda del fic sólo manden un review o mensaje y si tienen criticas también xD por que yo deseo mejorar en mi escritura. Arigato^^

¡Sayonara!


	5. Lo que oculta el pasado

**Crónicas de un suicidio**

**Lo que oculta el pasado**

Se acerco junto a ella, vio su rostro, era casi perfecta y desprendía una hermosura indescriptible que dejaba con deseos a todos los hombres que la veían, y daba envidia a toda mujer que la observara, claramente sus ojos bien delineados mostraban una cierta tristeza.

Aunque sus ojos demostraban tristeza, las facciones de sus rostros denotaban cierto grado de malicia, sus labios tenían una sonrisa amplia, como si hubiera esperado ese momento por mucho tiempo.

Yugi se sentó alado de ella, al principio no supo como empezar la conversación, pero no tuvo que hacerlo, porque la joven salió del lugar corriendo, y al levantarse sólo pronuncio:

-sígueme Yugi- sus largos cabellos cubrían sus ojos, por lo cual no se pudo distinguir la mirada que llevaba. Yugi asintió.

Cruzaron toda la ciudad, por unos instantes Yugi perdió su rastro, lo conducía a un callejón, el pudo alcanzarla, poco tiempo después en aquel callejón se podía ver una casa demasiada antiquísima.

La casa era muy grande, con dos puertas inmensas que ya por los años las termitas acabaron por completo con su forma original, todo las flores, plantas y arboles estaban muertas y marchitas.

Al entrar se encontró con una gran sorpresa, algo que lo dejo congelado. En las escaleras se veía rastros de sangre. Sintió repulsión.

Observo detenidamente la casa, todo ahí era completamente viejo. Se acerco a las escaleras, toco la sangre, la cual ya estaba seca. Si hubiera ocurrido un asesinato, tuvo que haber pasado mucho tiempo, para que la sangre se secara.

Aun se podía ver por dentro, todavía no era de noche, pero pronto oscurecería, así que se apresuro a buscar a la joven mujer. Al principio la busco con la mirada, una vez que no la encontró, prosiguió a buscar en la casa. Aunque por dentro sentía un poco de miedo, no de las muertes, sino que su presentimiento le decía que se alejara en buscar la verdad.

Empezó subiendo por las escalera, no toco las barandillas, estaban con demasiado polvo.

Al subir vio dos corredores extensos, uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha, con alfombras rojas. No supo que camino escoger, así que saco una moneda y de acuerdo a la que esta escogiera él seguiría, deseaba ir por el camino que menos trauma le provocaría. La moneda escogió ir por la derecha.

Con pasos lentos siguió el camino. Se veían diferentes puertas, al final vio una que le llamo la atención. Era una puerta la cual estaba cerrada con candado, y por mas que forzó a abrirla, no pudo. El candado era muy antiguo, y era grande. Supo que su búsqueda terminaría en esa habitación. Pero si aquella joven pudo entrar, significaría que ella tenia la llave, y él como podría entrar?, que ocultaba aquella puerta?, surgieron mas preguntas, la pregunta que aun rodaba en su cabeza era, por que aquella joven lo trajo hasta aquí?

Sus interrogantes pronto serian contestadas, una por una. Entonces miro por el otro corredor, y siguió el siguiente camino, lo condujo a una puerta pintada de blanco, la cual tenia un signo o mas bien un dibujo de las alas de ángeles, tal como las tenia Atem.

La habitación parecía ser de una niña, que apenas hubiera tenido unos 5 a 7 años, su habitación era repleto de peluches, aunque todo estaba cubierto por polvo, sacudió la cama y se sentó. Por un momento cogió aire, y exhalo un gran suspiro.

Se distrajo viendo una repisa que tenia diversos peluches, detuvo la mirada en el peluche de conejito. Se acerco con pasos rápidos, vio una carta que decía:

Si la llave buscas, esta carta te indicara como encontrarla, sólo aquel que busca la verdad podrá encontrarla, pero ten cuidado, aquella llave te llevara a la cruel realidad, estas listo para saberlo?

La llave se encuentra en el patio, debajo del gran árbol, sus hojas cuidan la llave, y sus raíces esconden lo que buscas.

Yugi comprendió en ese instante que nada bueno le esperaba afuera. Para colmo al salir de la casa se dio cuenta que todo había oscurecido.

El árbol, era lo único que no había muerto en esa fúnebre casa, y sus hojas brillaban con un dorado que se podía distinguir a lo lejos, poseía un brillo que sus ojos jamás lo olvidarían y que su mente nunca borraría esa imagen.

Se apresuro a ir donde el árbol. Se quedo mirando por un momento el gran árbol con sus hojas doradas. Puso sus manos por instinto en el tronco, toco varias veces el árbol, pero nunca sus hojas.

Se arrodillo y con sus manos excavaba, al ir mas abajo sus ojos desprendieron lagrimas de: amargura, dolor y tristeza. Todos los sentimientos se unieron para contemplar lo que cambiaría su vida y dejaría una marca imborrable.

Vio el cuerpo de la joven, estaba pálida y manchada de sangre, sus ojos cerrados y en la mano sujetaba la llave, la llave tenia forma de mariposa. Yugi con sus manos temblorosas y sus ojos empapados de lágrimas se aproximó a tomar la llave. Quedo mirando el rostro de la joven, y acaricio sus piel pálida y lívida. Después la enterró de nuevo, se levanto y dio una oración por ella, pero de pronto vio que las puertas de la casa se abrieron.

Ella estaba por una razón en ese mundo, y él comprendió el motivo. Su alma aun no podía descansar en la eterna paz, sin antes hablar con Yugi de la verdad.

Caminando hacia la entrada, paro por unos segundos, miro hacia atrás, y tomo la llave con toda sus fuerzas y sus lágrimas cayeron igual como lo hacia la lluvia, que no ceso hasta entrar a la casa.

Por dentro sintió una ira incontrolable, un deseo constante de venganza. Con fuertes pasos subió las escaleras, y se aproximo a la habitación, abriendo la puerta lo mas rápido posible.

Una luz cegadora cubría el lugar. La luz dejo de alumbrar en el momento que Yugi puso un pie en la habitación.

Yugi quedo helado de estupor, vio el gran árbol en el medio, veía que todo la habitación estaba cubierto de hojas doradas, era tan preciosa la imagen, en el árbol se encontraba la joven.

En ese momento vio que la joven poseía grandes alas al igual que su amigo Atem, pero sus alas eran blancas y en las puntas doradas, igual que el árbol, y en el cuello tenia un collar de mariposa, semejada a la llave que él tenia.

-Por fin has venido Yugi- decía la joven con una voz dulce. Yugi no respondió sólo la contemplo por varios segundo antes de responder.

-Tu has planeado todo esto desde un principio, para que?-

La joven observo a Yugi con una mirada sublime, después se aproximo a él y le dijo:

-Para saber la verdad, tenias que averiguar antes lo que escondía esta casa.- toco el rostro de Yugi.- Esta casa esta llena de malos recuerdos, aquí ocurrieron varios asesinatos, y violaciones y...- La joven fue interrumpida por Yugi.

-Y que tiene que ver eso con Tea?- Pregunto exaltado, sin poder mas, demostrando toda su amargura.

-Mas de lo que te imaginas, mi querido Yugi, mi muerte fue planeada por ella- Yugi se sintió a morir, sus piernas temblaron y se debilitaron así dejando caer su cuerpo. Sus ojos se transformaron en tremenda agonía, y sintió la fría verdad congelar su cuerpo, no quiso preguntar, pero sabia que un ángel jamás mentía.

-Yo nunca creí que Tea haría algo semejante, pero ella se dejo llevar. Tuvo un amigo que siempre quiso algo conmigo, ella descubrió que me tenia en esta casa. 'Su amigo' no podía dejarme con vida, ni a mi ni a Tea, así que nos oculto en esta casa por varias semanas-

Yugi seguía observando, pero con mucho desanimo, cada palabra que ella pronunciaba mataba a su alma, a su propio ser, y su amor...

-El asesinato ocurrió hace ya mucho tiempo, pero Tea sigue con la culpa, aquel joven le había dicho a Tea que si me mataba ella saldría con vida de este lugar. Se que al principio ella no acepto, pero si hubieras vivido el hambre y la desesperación de salir de aquí también hubieras enloquecido. Ella no pudo mas y su desesperación la llevo a la locura. Yo morí asesinada y violada por su amigo. Esa experiencia no me perturba en la vida eterna que llevo ahora. Pero si a ella-

Yugi quedo atónito, tenia un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía hablar, su cuerpo se puso pesado y su vista sólo estaba viendo fijamente el suelo.

Paso media hora, mientras que el silencio y las hojas doradas se movían tal y como lo hacia la melodía de una música tétrica.

Recobro el sentido común al pasar la media hora, había ordenado sus ideas, y el llanto ceso. Las hojas dejaron de moverse al ver que Yugi se levantaba, aun tenia su vista clavada al suelo, poco a poco la comenzó a alzar y vio fijamente los ojos de aquella mujer, y dijo:

-Mi amor por ella no ha cambiado, tu misión esta completa, la ayudare a seguir adelante-

En los labios de la joven se formo una hermosa sonrisa, pero para su sorpresa, después de lo dicho, Yugi se viro y camino hacia la puerta, alzo su mano la cual poseía la llave, y esta se volvió polvo.

Después de eso salió de la casa, paso vagando por las calles sin rumbo, como un fugitivo que no sabe a donde ir.

Intento ordenar su mente, después de haberse enterado la verdad, con que ojos vería a Tea? Acaso con una mirada de decepción? o con una mirada de amor?

En unos segundos la cabeza le empezó a dolor, un mareo insoportable domino su cuerpo, decidió sentarse en una silla, y paso la que restaba de noche en ese lugar.

Al despertar lo primero que observo fue a la gente pasar, y sus miradas la cual desprendían un desagrado hacia Yugi, él se levanto aun con sueño pero con la esperanza de ayudar a Tea, ya lo había echo varias veces, esta vez no seria diferente.

Pudo tener la experiencia de ver a dos ángeles, algo que quedo grabado en su memoria y que jamás olvidaría. Lo único que impedía seguir sus planes eran su enfermedad, que para ese entonces lo había olvidado, sus problemas con Tea habían llegado a ser lo principal en su vida, lo secundario su salud, él mismo no se daba cuenta del daño que se hacia.

En su corazón anhelaba que Atem lo volviera a ayudar, pero eso no seria posible, no por ahora.

Su mente se veía distraída, paro en un restaurante, mientras tomaba su cafe de todas las mañanas un recuerdo casi omitido en su memoria salía a flote.

El día antes de irse a New York, había ido a comprar un regalo especial, un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años se acerco, lo saludo, su voz daba una sensación de miedo, estaba vestido de negro y en sus manos llevaba una caja musical, se acerco a Yugi, y le dijo que aquella melodía era su historia de amor por Tea, la tétrica música que desprendía sólo demostraba como su historia estaba marcada desde un principio, aquel hombre le advirtió que esa caja debía ser dada a la novia de Yugi, al principio Yugi se enojo, la música que salía de esa caja lo molestaba, pero tuvo la sensación de que esa caja debía ser entregada a Tea, tal vez en ese instante, una premonición del futuro estaba marcando su vida.

No comprendía todo lo que sucedía, ahora tenia mas dudas que al misterioso pasado de Tea, no entendía la razón de porque pasaban estas cosas, al parecer todo esto estaba planeado desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

Por un momento sólo quería encontrar paz, eso no seria posible, en este momento lo único que encontraría era una guerra en su interior al intentar encontrar respuestas.

A veces cuando ya no aguantaba, sólo deseaba volver el tiempo atrás, donde estaba en Egipto haciendo excavaciones y los únicos problemas grandes que tenia era soportar el tremendo calor que producía el sol en esa zona.

Entonces entendió que cuando amas a una persona, darías todo por su bienestar, y que no dudarías en hacer locuras por verla feliz, el amor le había traído un deseo profundo de vivir que por mucho tiempo no había podido sentir, su vida paso de aventurera a rutinaria, como cualquier otra persona, lo cual le aburría. Un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos, era su celular, vio quien llamaba, era su novia, se olvido haberla llamado, y como respondería ahora?

* * *

**Sayori Sakura**: Yo como siempre demorando en hacer el fic, esta vez tengo una excusa, estoy enferma xD aun así decidí terminar con este capitulo, aquí se ve el pasado perturbante de Tea. Creanme yo por un momento no deseaba volver a escribir, porque dude de mi misma, ya no tenia confianza, pero le agradezco a mi novio al devolverme mi confianza, y por animarme a seguir escribiendo.

Agradezco sus reviews que son una completa motivación por seguir escribiendo, espero y no demorarme por terminar este fic. Sin nada mas que decir me despido.

Sayonara! y que Dios les bendiga ^^


	6. La Muerte

**Crónicas de un suicidio**

**La muerte**

Agacho la cabeza, poniendo el celular a debajo, lo vio detenidamente, y lagrimas cayeron en la pantalla. Apago el celular, el sabor amargo de la verdad había echo una huella imborrable en su vida.

En su mente todo era un mar de preguntas, todo era confuso, no sabia que hacer. Sentía que nada de lo que había hecho estaba bien.

Se retiro a vagar por todo la ciudad, llego a un limite de no querer saber de nadie.

Su vida daba un cambio extremo, no faltaba poco para su muerte, y no resolvió que hacer en ese poco tiempo que le era otorgado. Su ultima decisión era abandonar a Tea, ir con Rebecca y arreglar su trabajo antes de su muerte, escribiría una carta explicando a todos lo sucedido.

Una idea se paso por su su mente, compro de inmediato un lápiz y un cuaderno, en aquel cuaderno escribiría sus sentimientos, iba a palmar todos sus sentimientos en pedazos de papeles, así cuando el muera su amada leyera todo lo que su corazón escondía. Comenzó con un poema sacado desde su interior.

Hoy que no estas

Y me abandono poco a poco y tengo frío se

Que tus espacios nunca los podré llenar sin ti

Que nunca vi las flores que tu pobre corazón

Me entregaba

Apago la luz y me desplomo por el peso de mi soledad

Veo esa luna en la ventana que me va a matar

Y me concentro en la pared

Buscando no pensar, no pensar en ti

Pero no puedo arrancarte y tu

Te has vuelto tan absurdamente cruel

Puedes matarme con tu voz

Acribillarme el corazón

Aniquilarme la razón

Y sin embargo estoy aquí

Porque no hay nadie como tu

Que haya hecho huella en mi interior

Que me haga ser alguien mejor

Hoy necesito de tu amor

Hoy que no estas

Hoy que tu luz se me ha escapado

y que no se de ti

Hago promesas a los cielos para ver si así

Puedo recuperar tu amor

puedo reanimar mis sentidos

Apago la luz para buscarte entre mis pocas ganas de vivir

Y si te encuentro me doy cuenta que ya no eres tu

Que tu figura la invente

Que tu corazón, no es el de antes

Es que no puedo arrancarte y tu

Te has vuelto tan absurdamente cruel

Dio un gran suspiro al terminar el poema, su cuaderno se volvió su gran tesoro, que sólo podía ser leído después de su muerte, y su primera lectora debía ser Tea, la que ahora le daba inspiración para escribir y sacar los sentimientos reprimidos que se encontraban en su interior.

Recobro su sentido de razonamiento, y tomo su celular para marcar el numero de Tea, pero no se atrevía a hablarle, sólo decidió mandarle un mensaje de texto, especificando que en su regreso quería hablar a solas con ella.

Era fácil descubrir lo que ya tenia planeado Yugi, ya que a pesar de que Tea había asesinado a una persona, lo hizo bajo presión, pero nadie le garantizaba que ahora estaba lúcida mentalmente, pero en realidad eso era lo que menos le importaba, sabia que si estaba con ella el ultimo mes que le faltaba, ella le hubiera cogido un gran amor, y que no aguantaría la soledad, y tal vez cometiera una locura, así que se adelantaba a los hechos, si hacia que Tea le cogiera un odio, para su muerte no le afectaría emocionalmente.

Aunque el eludía un factor muy importante en su plan, y ese era, saber de que podía ser capaz una mujer por amor...

Su vuelo saldría pronto, y eso significaba que no le abastaba el tiempo para pensar que decir al momento de terminar su relación, aparte su cabeza estaba envuelta entre lo trágico que seria para su familia su muerte, y lo doloroso para sus amigos. En este suceso debía tomar en cuenta que no solo Tea seria la única afectada, sino que también las personas que lo llegaron a querer lo suficiente para sufrir su abandono.

A pesar del poco tiempo, decidió cranear un rato, y resolvió dejarles una carta a cada persona que había significado algo en su vida. Tomaría todo un mes terminar de escribirles a cada persona lo mucho que había significado su presencia todos esos años, pero aun así debía agradecerle a Rebecca en forma personal, por haberle ayudado en las excavaciones y haberle motivado a hablar con Tea de nuevo. A pesar que ahora la tragedia era mas fuerte, no podía olvidar que aquellos momentos de felicidad fueron creados por la presencia de Tea, y que nada de esto hubiera sucedido sino fuera por su querida amiga Rebecca, después de todo, Yugi había encontrado felicidad en los labios de Tea, así que no se arrepentía de nada.

Se hallaba en el aeropuerto, su vuelo estaba por salir. Al entrar en el avión vio un joven sentado junto a la ventana del cual estaba llorando. Se quedo un rato pensando si le hablaba o no, pero opto por hablarle, ya que el vuelo seria largo y cansado, y ademas no podía centrarse sólo en su dolor, al ver que alguien mas podía necesitar su ayuda.

-hola- saludo Yugi fingiendo felicidad por unos momentos.

Él joven lo quedo observando detenidamente, clavo su mirada fría y penetrante en los ojos llorosos de Yugi, y comprendió que Yugi pasaba por un mal momento, el joven agacho su cabeza y respondió.

-hola...- sus palabras se oían entrecortadas. Se notaba que aquel joven estaba completamente triste.

-Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Yugi, siendo un poco indiscreto con su pregunta.

-Por ahora nada esta bien...- Sus ojos vidriosos daban señal que se avecinaban nuevas lagrimas.

-Comprendo... No se que te haya sucedido, pero puedo entender el dolor de cualquiera en este momento...- dijo Yugi, con la cabeza agachada, y sus rubios mechones tapando su diáfano rostro.

-A veces pienso que tanto dolor es inaceptable, y que el dolor no tiene limite, parece imaginario...- el joven paso a mirar de nuevo a Yugi, poniendo su mano en la quijada, como si hubiera pasado por su mente un gran pensamiento.

-Muchas veces sufrimos... Pero al parecer nadie se da cuenta del verdadero motivo, y a pesar de que sepan el motivo dejan que les afecte- dijo Yugi alzando la mirada, un poco ya reconfortado.

-Sabes- dijo el joven captando la atención de Yugi.- Una vez leí una frase que decía: Hagamos que las cosas contra las que nada podemos, nada puedan contra nosotros. Creo que es mucho mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, ya que somos vulnerables ante el dolor.

Yugi se quedo pensando por unos minutos en la frase, y supo que en sus ultimas días no podía dejarse vencer por la muerte que se avecinaba, aunque sintió una pena al comprender tantas cosas al final de su trayectoria en esta vida, y no mucho antes...

-Creo, que las personas nunca llegan en el momento adecuado, que tuviste que haberlas conocido mucho antes, a pesar de esto, aceptas a esa persona, y llega a formar parte de tu propia vida- dijo Yugi, esta vez los dos quedaron pensando, al parecer la compañía del uno y del otro no les fastidiaba, mas bien hablaban cosas con sentido y no de temas superfluo.

-La razón por la que lloraba, era porque en la empresa donde trabajaba, quebró por mi culpa, no se como me recibirá mi familia... mis hijas... Las decepcione, y me decepcione a mi mismo- dijo el joven.

-Como un triunfador- dijo Yugi.- Por que a pesar del fracaso, te vas a levantar. Si tu anhelo es vivir, para qué lamentar, fracasar no es morir, es volver a empezar...

El joven abrió sus ojos por completo, sus palabras le dieron esperanzas de nuevo, ahora comprendía, que a pesar del fracaso, es sólo un método de empezar de nuevo. Miro fijamente a Yugi, y le sonrío, lo considero un gran amigo, del cual sus palabras eran lo mas valioso que le otorgaba la vida.

-Tus palabras... Me han llenado de fe, una fe casi marchita en mi corazón- dijo el joven, con una sonrisa que parecía ser envidiable, a pesar de su sufrimiento, el podía llegar muy lejos, sabiendo que todavía quedaban personas que depositaban su confianza en él.

-La vida para nadie es fácil, hay veces en las cuales no sabemos como volver a levantarnos, pero ahí están aquellas personas iluminando tu camino para darte la mano y que vuelvas a levantarte, sin tener que agachar la cabeza. La confianza en uno mismo y su talento nos hace grandes personas-

-Hay veces que las personas dicen que nadie las entienden, pero me pongo a pensar, y aquellas personas acaso pueden entender el sufrimiento de los demás?- dijo el joven con una seriedad en su rostro.

-Supongo que no, pero aun hay personas que somos capaces de comprender y apoyar a los demás- Le regalaba una gran sonrisa al joven.

-Al parecer todos tenemos que levantarnos algunas veces en nuestras vidas, pero los diferentes golpes, son pruebas, para ver de que carácter esta compuesto aquel ser humano-

-Si, ahora paso la prueba más difícil de mi vida, y comprendo muchas cosas, que antes era incapaz de verlas. No hace mucho me diagnosticaron un tumor en el cerebro, aun así, antes de mi partida tengo que dejar este lugar como un verdadero ganador, que pudo haber enfrentado todos los problemas de frente y no escondiendome. Lo único que me cuesta es dejar a mi amada...- lo ultimo hizo que se decepcionara de nuevo.

-Nunca en toda mi vida e conocido a una persona reflexiva y fuerte como tú, a pesar de todo, tú ultima prueba es enfrentar y aceptar a lo que todos tememos y eso eso es la muerte.- Miro a Yugi, un poco triste al saber su caso, pero lo admiraba al ver su valor.

-Quiero ser recordado por lo bueno y valeroso que fui, y no por las malas cosas que cometí, porque a la final somos un recuerdo constante en las personas que dejamos una huella imborrable en su corazón- sonrío, como si toda su vida hubiera esperado el momento de sacar sus verdaderos pensamientos, y daba gracias de existir porque el premio mas grande que a cualquier ser humano pueden concederles es el amor, y el amor de Tea fue su mas grande logro en esta vida.

-Gracias-Le dijo el joven.- hoy comprendí que es fácil luchar por algo y dejar el camino a medias diciendo que no puedo. Y no quiero convertirme en alguien que deja todo a la mitad, porque se que soy capaz de ver la vida de una manera distinta y alcanzar todo lo que me propongo.

La azafata se acerco a cada persona entregando una almohada, ya era de noche y eso significaba hora de dormir. Yugi se sentía muy agotado, así que decidió dormir.

-Buenas noches- pronuncio.- A ti también te doy las gracias porque pude aclarar mi mente con tus pensamientos, y eso antes no lo podía hacer.

-Buenas noches- dijo el joven, quedando dormido sobre la ventana del avión.

Las horas pasaron tan rápido, que el piloto ya anunciaba la llegada al aeropuerto, haciendo que todos los pasajeros se levantaran. El joven a su lado se encontraba leyendo un libro, se notaba que aquel joven era alguien emprendedor, pero que a veces necesitaba motivación para seguir luchando por sus sueños.

-Puedo saber tu nombre- dijo Yugi.

-Me llamo Leonardo Rossetto- menciono el joven.

-Que curioso apellido, de donde proviene?- dijo Yugi arqueando una ceja.

-Tengo descendencia italiana- dijo el joven riendo un poco.- Y cual es su nombre?-

-Me llamo Yugi Moto-

-¡OH! El rey de los juegos, nunca pensé encontrarme con él, es un placer conocerlo, no me había dado cuenta que era usted, pero para mi es una verdadera sorpresa- sonrío.

-Es mejor así, algunos quieren enfrentarme a duelos, pero creo que no estoy preparado para enfrentarme a nadie- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Mi hija lo admira, si no es mucha molestia puede darme su autógrafo- su mirada llevaba mucha alegría, tanta que sus ojos brillaban.

-Claro- respondió Yugi.

Se le fue entregado una cartulina y en vez de escribirle una simple firma, le escribió una carta a la hija de Leonardo, al final puso: Tienes una gran personas a tu lado, nunca la ignores, recuerda él siempre querrá lo mejor para ti ATT: Yugi Moto.

Le devolvió la carta a Leonardo, él se quedo admirado, y por dentro le agradecía a Dios por el maravilloso viaje que le había regalado.

Anunciaron la salida a los pasajero, y Yugi y Leonardo se despidieron al bajar del avión, cuando se despidieron Yugi le dijo a Leonardo: La clave esta en confiar en uno mismo, porque si dudas de ti mismo, dudaras de todo...

Leonardo le agradeció por todas su palabras y el tiempo que le dio para escucharlo, y aun sabiendo Yugi que tenia bastantes problemas, había decidió darle tiempo a Leonardo, que se convirtió en un gran amigo, y compartieron juntos grandes pensamientos.

Al llegar, se encontró con la sorpresa que sólo Tea lo había venido a recoger, pero era mejor, tendrían todo el tiempo para platicar.

-Tea- dijo Yugi.- Necesito hablar contigo.

Tea puso una cara de confundida, no le gusto el tono y la seriedad con la que Yugi había mencionado esas palabras.

Los dos se encaminaron hacia el parque de Domino, Yugi llevaba su maleta junto con él, no eran tantas cosas. Se sentaron en la misma silla donde habían dado sus primeros besos de amor, y ahí fue el lugar preciso donde todo esto acabaría...

-Yugi que pasa?, Te sucede algo?- dijo Tea.

-Tea, por ahora no comprenderás esto, pero lo nuestro no puedo seguir a mayores- dijo Yugi.

Tea se quedo helada de estupor, se quedo en un estado de shock, no supo que responder.

A los pocos minutos, Yugi la vio reaccionar.

-Quién es?- dijo ella, un poco exaltada.

-De que hablas Tea?-

-¡Quién es la joven que me robo tu corazón!-

Yugi se quedo congelado, Tea pensó que la dejaban por otra.

-No entiendes Tea, no es por otra que te dejo, las razones no te las puedo dar-

-¡Merezco saber la verdad!-

-No por ahora, espero y comprendas que no es por otra que te dejo, sino por razones personales- dijo Yugi agachando la cabeza.

-Acaso ya no me amas?- dijo Tea.

-Claro que te amo, pero lo nuestro no tiene futuro- dijo Yugi, su corazón se partía en dos.

Tea alzo su mano, y le lanzo una bofetada en la mejilla, Yugi sintió un fuerte ardor en la mejilla, pero se guardaba sus lagrimas para la tremenda soledad que ahora viviría.

-Esta bien Yugi, pero si no eres mío, no eres de nadie-

Yugi no sintió miedo, ya que no amaba a nadie mas que a Tea, y su corazón viviría siempre en ella.

Al momento de irse Tea, Yugi abrió su cuaderno de poemas y escribió una frase: No llores, todavía no me fui. Si de verdad me quieres, voy a seguir viviendo en ti. Pero no llores, es inútil llorar por algo que nunca supiste valorar. Y no te confundas, no... te dejo, solo me tomo un tiempito eterno.

* * *

Pasaron varias semanas, Yugi estaba listo para partir de este mundo, le había llegado la noticia de que Tea se encontraba muy feliz desde su partida.

También le llego la noticia de que Leonardo estaba influyendo mucho entre los jóvenes empresarios y se dedicaba a dar conferencias sobre la motivación después de la derrota.

Tristan estaba a punto de terminar su carrera universitaria, y Joey seguía luchando en su trabajado, del cual le pagaban muy bien.

Se entero de todas las cosas que sus amigos habían logrado, y a cada uno le escribió una carta y cada carta describía la influencia que le dieron en su vida para seguir adelante. Había logrado terminar el cuaderno de poemas para Tea, todo estaba saliendo como él lo esperaba.

Sólo una persona sabia lo de su muerte y era Rebecca, por consecuente el vivía en su casa hasta esperar su muerte.

Un día Rebecca saldría con un amigo, se despidió de Yugi, diciendo que lo amaba aun y que esto no era nada fácil para ella, porque despedirse de un gran amigo era lo mas horrible que una persona pudiera pasar. Pero sabia que a Yugi le quedaban más semanas por vivir, ya que así dijo el Doctor.

Aun así algo en ella le dijo que se despidiera de él de la mejor manera posible.

La noche pasaba tan rápido, que Yugi se sintió agotado y se echo a dormir, al pasar el tiempo se escucho abrir una puerta, pasos lentos se escuchaban en el corredor, una figura ya conocida vagaba por toda la casa, se aproximo a la cocina a tomar un cuchillo y el reflejo del cuchillo daba a ver los fríos ojos azules de una persona.

Tomo el cuchillo con sus guantes negros, se aproximo a ir a la puerta de la habitación de Yugi, lo encontró profundamente dormido, acaricio su mejilla y beso sus labios, Yugi profundizo el beso, pero aun seguía dormido.

El cuchillo no fue clavado, sino mas bien cortaba las venas de la mano, haciendo parecer que era un suicido, Yugi despertó y distinguió los ojos azules de la joven, era su amada, sonrío profundamente, y pronuncio: TE AMO...

* * *

**Sayori Sakura:** Se que estan pensando que este es el final, pero falta un capitulo mas, el ultimo describe lo que sucede despues de esto con Tea. No va a ser muy largo, pero quisiera aclarar los sucesos que vive después.

Bueno si se preguntan de donde saque el poema del principio, es de una cancion llamada hoy que no estas, de Juan Fernando Velasco.

Agradezco todos los reviews que e recibido hasta ahora, que jamas me imagine tener, y espero que les haiga gustado este cap, para el proximo lunes tendran el final ^^ ya que lo tengo listo, sólo me falta publicarlo.


	7. Me disculpo, mientras yo beso el cielo

**Crónicas de un suicidio**

**Me disculpo, mientras yo beso el cielo.**

Pasaron los meses rápidos, y Tea quedo perturbada mentalmente, las ultimas palabras de Yugi fueron un puñal en su corazón. Nunca creyó que Yugi la seguía amando, y el sabor de sus labios antes de morir quedo penetrando en ella, su vida no fue igual, fue internada a un sanatorio, para lograr cambiar sus ataques de histeria.

Todos pensaron que Yugi se había suicidado, sólo Tea era la única que sabia la verdad, y el remordimiento y la culpa la agobiaban a cada instante, no necesitaba recordar, ya que su presencia la tenia tangible a cada momento. Su rostro tenia un aspecto demacrado y su piel lívida daba señal a una mala alimentación. Los doctores del sanatorio tomaron la decisión de alimentarla mediante intravenosa ya que no comía ni deseaba tomar agua, pero esto no podía seguir así, su aspecto iba a ser igual a la de una anoréxica en sus ultimas días.

A pesar de esto, había alguien que no superaba la muerte de Yugi, ya que sus ojos vieron la sangre y el cuchillo con que había echo tal atrocidad, era Rebecca, al regresar de su casa vio la sangre en su cama, y a Yugi postrado en ella, su piel completamente blanca y su cuerpo inerte.

La vida de cada persona que llego a conocer a Yugi, nunca mas fue igual, ya que todos cayeron en una depresión que no tenia limite ni fecha de terminación, pero hubo alguien que acepto la muerte de Yugi fácilmente, y ese era Leonardo, él más que cualquier otra persona sabia en su interior que Yugi jamás se hubiera suicidado, ya que el ultimo deseo de él, era irse de este mundo como un ganador, y así lo hizo.

Pasaron largos meses desde la partida de Yugi, y Tea aun seguía internada, para su sorpresa tuvo una visita inesperada, era Rebecca, le venia a entregar el cuaderno que Yugi le había escrito.

Tea al principio no quería ver la presencia de Rebecca, la quería lejos de su vida y de su vista, pero esta se negó a irse, sin antes hablar con ella.

Así pasaron los días, como una rutina, Tea se negaba a recibirla, y Rebecca insistía, todos los días se fueron haciendo iguales, Rebecca llego a pensar que jamás la escucharía, pero un día Rebecca de tanto abacorar a Tea pudo lograr en ella que le atendiera.

-hola...- pronuncio Rebecca.

-hola- respondió Tea, en un tono serio y fastidioso.

-Mi razón de estar aquí, no es para molestarte- dijo Rebecca cogiendo sus mechones y ondulandolos para no tener que ver los fríos ojos de Tea.

-¡Entonces dime a que has venido y vete!- su tono impotente hacia que Rebecca agachara su cabeza.

-Tea... Antes de que muera Yugi, él quiso escribirte algo, un cuaderno de poemas, me dijo que para su muerte tú tendrías que ser la primera en leerlo.- trago saliva- Tienes que saber que la razón por la que no estuvo mas tiempo contigo en su relación, no era porque no te amaba, sino porque los doctores le diagnosticaron un tumor en el cerebro mortal...- En sus ojos se asomaron lagrimas, como si viejas heridas hubieran resucitado en ella la pena de tener que abandonar a un gran amigo.

Tea no respondió, sus ojos se abrieron completamente de la impresión, sabia la muerte de Yugi, ya que ella la había producido, pero nunca supo que la causa de que se acabara su relación era porque Yugi no tenia mas tiempo de vida.

Después de tantos minutos en silencio, Rebecca decidió proseguir con lo que le faltaba.

-Tea...- dijo Rebecca.- Él me dijo que te dijera: Yo se la verdad de tu pasado, pero aun así te sigo amando... No se que quiso decir con eso, pero me hizo jurar que te lo mencionara-

Tea después de oír eso, se volvió una loca, lanzo la mesa en donde estaban, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y comenzó a gritar.

-¡LARGATE NO TE QUIERO VER! ¡NO VUELVAS NUNCA! ¡ME OYES! ¡NUNCA!- le lanzo la silla, pero no le dio a Rebecca, los doctores ingresaron a la sala de visita, y 3 hombres tuvieron que tomar a Tea, se había vuelto una loca por completo, gritaba, y con sus uñas intentaba herir a todos lo que se acercaban. Se sintió frustrada.

Los doctores sedaron a Tea, dejando profundamente dormida a la paciente, y de eso sueño no despertaría por un largo tiempo.

Antes de irse Rebecca, ella rogó para que los Doctores le dieran el cuaderno escrito de Yugi, y así fue, dejaron el cuaderno alado de Tea, como si fuera su compañía.

Rebecca nunca más regresaría a ese lugar, ni tampoco sus amigos, ya que Tea permaneció en ese lugar los últimos años de su vida...

Por ratos Tea se sentía bien, pero al leer las innumerables cartas de Yugi, el recuerdo penoso ingresaba en su cuerpo abriendo las puertas a las lagrimas. No se podía sentir reconfortada.

Lo que ella no sabia, era que Yugi aun seguía con ella.

Yugi podía ver todo lo que hacia Tea, ya que renunciaba al paraíso sin ella. Pasaba todos los días contemplando a Tea, sin que ella se percatara de su presencia. Muchas veces Atem le insistió que ingresara al cielo, pero él se negó. Atem fue la única persona que acompañaba a Yugi a mirar a Tea, no porque la amaba, sino porque la pena de ver a dos amores separados lo consumía por completo.

Atem tuvo que soportar ver a Yugi todos los días triste, y a Tea cada día intentando suicidarse, pero no lo obtenía.

Pasaron los años rápido, tanto así que Tea no sabia cuanto tiempo había permanecido en el sanatorio. Un día noto que sus padres ya no la visitaban, primero fue su madre que con tanto amor la consolaba, y por ultimo su padre.

Hasta que paso un año sin verlos, y su mente capto que ellos partieron de este mundo tan frío y cruel, aquel día fue uno de los mas terribles. Después de eso no tuvo apoyo de parte de nadie, sólo de Yugi que la seguía amando ante cualquier adversidad.

La densidad de todos los recuerdos, con los años se fueron perdiendo, Tea no se quiso ir de hay, no porque estuviera loca, sino que su cuerpo se acostumbro al habito de la soledad y el mundo en donde ella podía convivir con los demás sin ser juzgada.

Unos días antes de su muerte, decidió salir de ese lugar. Se encontró con un mundo diferente, tan cambiado que sus ojos no sabían si se encontraba en el mismo planeta Tierra. Las cosas habían cambiado por completo, tanto la tecnología, como las personas. El primer lugar donde fue, era su hogar, se encontró con una casa casi destruida por los años, pero se decidió a entrar, Yugi seguía el mismo camino donde iba su amada.

Observo las viejas fotos de todos sus amigos, y una a solas con el faraón, el recuerdo de Atem resucito en ella lo reconfortante que no pudo sentir en tantos años y era seguir luchando por lo que uno quiere...

Su vida hubiera sido diferente, si Atem se hubiera quedado con ella, ya que no hubiera cometido locuras ni atrocidades.

Después de unas horas marco el numero de celulares de sus amigos, todos con el paso de los años cambiaron su numero telefónico excepto Joey, pero le contesto su hija, una joven de 20 años. Termino por decirle que Joey falleció hace un año atrás.

Ya agotada de tanto drama, se fue hacia la tumba de Yugi, compro flores, y las puso en su lapida, donde empezó hablar con él, Yugi le respondía, pero ella no escuchaba.

Yugi estuvo tan contento al ver que Tea no lloraba por él por tristeza, sino mas bien hablaba con tanta alegría.

Pasaron varias semanas y un viernes, Tea murió, en su cama junto a todos sus recuerdos, de lo único que se arrepentía no era de lo que había cometido, sino de lo que nunca hizo.

Se encontró en las puertas del cielo, y vio a Yugi, junto a él se encontraban todos sus amigos, y Yugi pronuncio a sus amigos:

-Me disculpo, mientras yo beso el cielo- Tomo por la cintura a Tea y la beso.

**FIN**

**

* * *

Sayori sakura: **El final a llegado espero y les haya gustado este fic, intente hacer este fic lo mejor posible, tal vez no es el mejor que hayan leido, pero logre obtener 21 review eso significa que siguieron leyendo esta historia hasta el final. Un gran agradecimiento a todas las personas que me dejaron un review, fue un gran placer escribir para ustedes, tambien agradesco a Nadia y a Tania por apoyarme a terminarlo y a mi amado novio que me dijo que si le gusto xD

^^ Gracias por leer, que Dios los bendiga.

**Sayonara!**


End file.
